If I Needed Someone
by BeatleLOVE
Summary: Ashley's life has been completely boring and uneventful until a freak accident happens and she's rescued by an unnamed figure. Now she's forced to adjust to a new space, new time, and new life without any familiar faces except the four she stays with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fabulous people! :D It's me again! Yes, I _know_ it's my, what, seventh? story on here, and I have yet to finish the others, but I _reallyyyyy_ wanted to post this one! It's been hiding in my notebook for months and I know EXACTLY what's gonna happen and which boy she gets ;D Hehehehe but you wont know for a while! Yes, because I'm mean like that ^^ I'll give ya a hint! It's not a Paulie story! GASP I KNOW RIGHT! I'm currently transitioning into a different favourite Beatle stage XD Yeah, I change favourites too quickly... Oh well (: I BLAME _CrazyCatie_! Because yesterday I read one of her stories (if I told ya, it'd give away the boy ^^) and I loved it, but the ending really made me depressed and I cried and threw my phone (I was reading it on there) T_T SOOO, I decided to give that pore bloke a happier ending! Yesh, I'm corny like that. Plus, it gave me an excuse to publish this because I've had it ready since before I read hers! Okay, you're probably not even reading this anymore, so I can either keep rambling, or I can stop... I'm feeling lazy... So I'mma stop (: Peace N Love awesome people! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Baby You Can Drive My Car**

"_Moooommmmmm_, hurry up!" I groan. "She's been in the store for an hour at least!" Tired of the ongoing silence, I snatch the _Rubber Soul_ CD case out from under the passenger seat, pull out the disk, and soon "Drive My Car" fills the once quiet vehicle. I sigh contently. _This _is my element.

Nearing the chorus, I sit up in anticipation. I belt it out right along with the disk, not caring if people think I'm mental. I'm used to it by now.

"_Baby, you can drive my car. Yes, I'm gonna be a star. Baby, you can drive my car. And baby, I loooveee you!_" I honk the horn to the "_Beep beep, beep beep, YEAH!_" laughing my ass off the entire time.

_No one's answering their phones, no body's on FaceBook... Is anyone alive? _Usually there's at least _someone_ bored like me that I can text, but today my phone is silent. _Great, now what do I have to do?_ Normally at a time like this, I blast "Michelle" as loud as the speakers can go for my revenge upon those obviously severely musically challenged jerks that force the rest of the world to listen to crap..._ahem,_ I mean rap... as they drive past looking like idiots having seizures. Seriously, they call that dancing? My _mom_ can dance better than that, and she had no rhythm when it comes to footwork whatsoever. _Hmm... maybe I'll enact my revenge when it comes on..._

Before long the entire disk has played three times over, and already halfway through it's fourth consecutive turn. No matter how many times I hear it, "Michelle" will always be one of my favourites. "He sounds _so_ sweet in this one!" I squeal childishly. I'm a Beatles fanatic, I can't help going fangirl once in a while! I glance out the window to see the sun's almost done setting. _Seriously? She's been in there for over two hours, shouldn't this be considered child neglect or something? _I pause, re-thinking that last thought. _I'm no child! I'm nearly eighteen!_ I might have a couple months to go, but I like to believe I'm an adult. What seventeen-year-old doesn't?

Ringo Starr's deep vocals on "What Goes On" interrupts my internal argument and I stop to listen. Having always been more of a McCartney girl, his voice doesn't really affect me much. Still, there's something about the eldest Beatle that makes me grin. Maybe it's his always upbeat attitude, or the smile forever plastered on his adorable face. Whatever it is, his child-like antics never fail to make me laugh. He reminds me of a puppy! Although George and Paul have always been my favourites, he'll always have a soft spot in my heart somewhere, even if I don't find him extremely talented or attractive. _Wow, that sounded really bitchy... Oh well, it's not like __**he'll**__ ever hear that._

By the time "In My Life" starts, my eyes are closing and I'm yawning constantly. I hate getting up at 4:30am; I can't stay up late anymore! Looking out the window once more and seeing no sign of my mom approaching, I close my eyes and drift off into a light sleep with help from the quiet melody.

…

I slowly open my eyes when I hear "Run For Your Life"playing. I quickly glance at the clock. 10:53pm. I've only been asleep for what, five minutes? "Dear lord, that woman needs to speed the hell up!" Seemingly out of nowhere, insanely bright lights blind me and an ear piercing screech shatters the air. My head shoots up, eyes wide, just like a deer in headlights and I can do nothing but stare, my body frozen in fear. My muscles scream to run, move, _something_ but my fear renders me immobile.

I don't feel anything as the lights come closer, jerking my seat and colliding with the small car. Everything switches to slow motion while the crash happens. The last thing I hear as I black out is "Run For Your Life" transitioning back to "Drive My Car."

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl. Hide your head in the sand, little girl. Catch you with another man that's the end, little girl... Asked a girl what she wanted to be..._

**A/N: SO! HOW'D YA LIKE IT? TELL ME! I have chapter two already typed, but I want your feedback first! ….then again, I hate waiting XD hmm... No matter what I decide to do, REVIEW, kay? Just do it! It makes me go faster :D It's my driving force. The more ya'll review and the faster ya do it, the more frequently I update. Get it? It's not that hard XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys! :D I'm so happy ya'll like it ^^ Y'see, I was **_**gonna**_** post Chp. 2 the next day, but I didn't have enough time because 1) my da kicks me off the computer waayyyy too quickly, 2) I've been trying to update my other stories faster, especially the ones I haven't updated in weeks. I've been terrible! I used to update TMWYS llike every other day but now I'm lucky if I so once a week DX SORRY! GAH I SUCK!, and 3) *glares at Kay and points finger* YOUU! YOU'VE BEEN DISTRACTING ME WITH OUR NEW PLOT! MAKING ME WRITE ANOTHER STORY! XD Hahahaha just kidding, love. I love writing it :D I just need to write FASTER!**

**Okay, enough of my ego-crisis (: I wanna reply to your reviews ^^. **

**Alyssa: I'm trying to update it ASAP, I just really wanted to let the dramatic affect sink in. *cough*writer's block*cough*. **

**Kaila: We already talked XD (see above). **

**Clone (Amanda): Hahaha there goes that overly enthusiasm, I see (: **

**Sarah: YAY! I MADE SARAH FREAK OUT! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF NOW! **

**Scaramouchemusic: Sorry, I don't know your name. You never know ^^ It's a different character, so she likes different things than my other ones!**

**Chapter 2: Don't You Know It's Gonna Be Alright  
><strong>

My body aches and burns in ways I can't even describe. I can't move, even the thought of doing so is daunting. The only thing I can feel beneath me is cold, hard, wet asphalt. I can barely recognise someone poking and prodding me, lifting me up, and carrying me. At the moment all I can think is how much I hurt. I weakly groan in pain, the only thing I can manage.

"It's okay, love. Yer gonna be alright," a quiet yet slightly panicked voice reassures me. It sounds vaguely familiar, but my thoughts are too clouded to think straight. Abruptly, cushiony material lies beneath me and I can sense my body moving. After a short while, I stop and hear a loud slam. What was that, a door? Darkness soon enfolds me and I sleep but don't rest.

…

"How long's she been out?"

"A couple of hours at least."

"I can't believe he just found her and brought her home!"

"Well what was he s'possed to do, leave her there? Hell no!"

"Oh, don't be surprised. He's brought back worse."

I slowly return to consiousness and moan again. Still everythign aches, but it's somewhat dulled to a low throb.

"Ey, I think she's waking up!"

"Shh, ye bloody fool! Don't scare her!"

"Both of ya, _shaddup!ˆ_

I painfully open my eyes and blink a couple of times. I'm laying on something couch-like in a dim room. _Okay, creepy-much? _If that's not ominous enough, there are three men staring at me fom a corner. _What. The. Hell._

"Ello, love." One of them approaches my bedside? or is it couch-side? Oh, whatever. Either way, one of the creepy guys comes over and kneels next to me. "Are ya feelin' better? His genuine concern calms me down some, knowing he cares for my well-being. The only thing that escapes my lips is "Ow." He places his hand on my forehead and looks me straight in the eye. _He has the most gorgeous blue eyes…_ Gradually, the other two come closer to examine me like I'm a specimine under a scalpel.

"Well?" one of them, he has the most dorable baby face, peers down at me.

"She's better than before."

"He's such an idiot…" the third complains.

"Well at least she's a pretty one, ain't she?" Baby Face winks. I roll my eyes and try seating myself upright, but only cause myself to grmace as pain shoots down my spine. "Sh, doll. Don't push yerself too hard."

I glare at him. "Don't tell me what to do, creep!"

"Creep? What in bloody hell are ye callin' me that for? We're _saving_ yer arse and ye call me a creep? She's treatin' me like I'm John or somethin'!"

"Oh, calm down, Paul. The poor bird's probablu freaking out!"

_Bird? John? Paul? Who?_

One of the men, the one not arguing that has those pretty eyes, stays next to me and gently pets my hair. "They're not usually like this. Well, Paul is, but normally only to John. George and I usually keep the peace… or, well, _try_ to."

_George? Why do these names ring a bell?_ Suddenly, it begins to dawn on me as the lights turn on and another man walks in.

"How is she?" He strides in and squints at me. I stare back with wide eyes, yet again unable to say anything. He's intimdating to say the least. He has such an air about him… in my daze I can't quite put my finger on it, but I realise it's there.

"Yeah, she's pretty good," the one petting my hair answers.

"She's got quite a mouth, that one," Paul gripes. "John, why can't ye bring home a sweet one once in a while?"

"It's not like that," John shoots back. He hasn't taken his eyes off me, but they start to soften a bit. They're an entrancing golden brown. I recognise that voice from somewhere…

"You're the one that found me!" I gasp.

He grins. "Yeah, that I did." I can't think of anything else to say so I let my mouth gape. "Hey, Rings," he turns to Blue Eyes. "Will ya get her some tea or somethin'?"

"Sure, no problem."

"His name's _Rings?_"

John turns and gives me an amused smirk. "Yeah, Ringo Starr. Ye didn't know that?"

"Well, it's an unusual name! Sounds familiar though… All of you do, actually."

"Ya really don't recognise us?" the other, presumably George, questions, looking bemused.

"I _kinda_ do… I mean, I know I've seen your faces before, I just don't know where."

"Ye might wanna check yer shirt, darling," John suggests.

"What?" I look downward to look at it, and sure enough, they're on it. "The Beatles…" I read the upside down print slowly. "Oh! Omigod! Are you really…"

"The one and only."

My breath catches in my throat and Ringo walks back in. "Here ya go, doll." He smiles at me and hands me the cup.

"T-thanks." _Holy crap, I just got tea from Ringo Starr!_

"Yer welcome."

Paul, the one I offended, watches me with a curious expression as I sip my tea. "I'm sorry," I mumble.

"What's that?" John asks.

"Paul, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know who you were and… Sorry."

A cheesy grin spreads across his face and he ruffles my hair. "It's okay, love." His touch almost makes me die right then and there.

"So," John interrupts. "You know our names, what's yours?"

"Ashley," I blush. "Ashley Stone."

"Well, ello, Ashley."

I smile and I almost forget how my body hurts. John Freaking Lennon knows my name. That in itself is good enough to make it go away.

**A/N: Yay! I liked it :D Did you? Tell in, oh I don't know, a REVIEW! I **_**loved**_** all of yours by the by (: I betcha can't guess which guy she ends up liking XD I'm not gonna give anything away in my author's notes, and I hope I didn't make it **_**too**_** obvious, I hate it when I do that DX And don't worry all you George-freaks *cough*Lyssa*cough*Amanda*cough* there'll be plenty of good ol' Georgie to come! ^^ If I could edit any major thing I this chapter, it'd be more George, but other than that, I'm satisfied. Peace N Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: While I type this, it's past midnight XD**

**Right now, I'm listening to one of my most favourite girls singing a song that she wrote for meeeee! OMIFREAKINGGEORGEHARRISON I LOVE YOU KAILA :D Just thought y'all should know that (:**

"Quit moving!"

"I am _not_ staying on this couch all week, Lennon!"

"You'll hurt yerself!"

"Well then that'll be _my_ fault now, won't it?"

"Stop squirmin'!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"ASHLEY!"

"JOHN!"

"Wot's all this?" George pokes his head in the doorway.

"John won't let me get off this fricken couch!" I complain.

"But she could-"

George holds up his hand for silence and John finally shuts up for the first time this hour. "John, I'm sure Ashley can handle walkin' 'round the flat fer a li'l while. It can't hurt her, 'specially since ye've kept her bed-ridden fer the past two days. If anything, _you'll _probably be the only thing that hurts her with the way yer holdin' her down and whatnot." After a short pause, an embarrassed John quickly rips his hands off my shoulders, setting me free, and I almost literally leap off the damned sofa with a triumphant, "HA!" George shakes his head at us with a lighthearted smile. "You two are such children."

Taking the opportunity before John has the chance to restrain me and lock me up on the couch again, like he'll undoubtedly try, I run to make my escape toward the hall. I look behind me and shout in victory again, but my moment is short-lived. Instead of making it into George's bedroom to hide, I only manage to crash and tumble over something. And what does that something happen to be? Of course...

"U-u-um...hi, Ringo?" I stare into the confused bright blue eyes in front of me. "F-fancy meeting you here..."

To my surprise and relief, he grins. "You could say ya kinda...dropped in."

_And here come the terrible, corny puns. _"Or crashed in," I laugh.

"Yeah, really!" he chuckles along with me. _His eyes twinkle when he laughs..._

"Oi, wot's all this?" Both of us turn slowly to face the unexpected voice of Paul, as if we've been caught doing something bad like naughty little kids. "Wot's goin' on here?"

"Well, y'see..." I chuckle nervously. "I kinda..."

"We sorta bumped into each other, so t'speak," Ringo intervenes. I look at him gratefully.

Paul cocks a perfectly arched eyebrow and after a moment, shrugs. "Whatever." He eyes us one last time as he walks down the hall.

"Thanks for that," I absentmindedly tuck a piece of hair away once McCartney's gone. "I thought we were screwed."

"Paul's gullible most o' the time, ya just got t'know how t'deal with him," Ringo states nonchalantly. "Plus, he usually just doesn't care 'bout this kinda stuff. He tends t'leave me alone."

"He sure loves givin' John a hard time, though. Then again, the both pick on each other."

"John just picks on every one in general," he grins teasingly.

"That, too." I smile back. An awkward silence begins to settle between us, and in a mental panic I blurt out, "You have the most gorgeous eyes."

Somewhat taken aback by my random outburst, he pauses before replying. "O-oh, thanks!"

"Um, no problem..." _Stupid, stupid, __**stupid!**_

"I, uh, I like yer's, too."

I look up innocently and completely stunned at his compliment. Back in reality, because I'm convinced this is just a very,_ very_ realistic dream, no one ever took any notice of me or bothered to say anything pleasant. The attention's nice, to say the least. "Why, thank you...Rings." _How did I never notice how adorable he is? _I internally chide myself. _How could I have ever thought he was my least favourite? HE'S FRIGGIN ADORABLE! Dude, I just got complimented by Ringo Freaking Starr! I __**have**__ to be dreaming!_

"Ashley. Ashleyyy? Asssshhhhhleyyyyyy... ASH!"

"Huh? What?" My head snaps up once I finally realise my name being called.

"Ya kinda...zoned out," he says, staring at me curiously. "Are ya okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, just peachy!" _Crap, was I staring at him?_

"Oh, well..."

"We should probably get up..."

"Yea, that! That's exactly wot I was gonna say..."

I hurriedly scramble to my feet and push past him. "Sorry for falling over you, again."

"It's, uh, no problem."

And so I leave a very confused-looking Ringo Starr standing in the hall, while I once again try to escape yet another potentially awkward moment. Sadly, I have no such luck. In my attempt to reach the kitchen, both Paul and John block the doorway. "Guys," I sigh. "Lemme through!"

"Not until ya tell us wot the hell happened back there," John says.

"Why were you and Ringo on the floor in front of me bedroom?" Paul asks with wide eyes.

"Nothing and I fell over him! Now, outta my way!" I try pushing through them, but they both hold me back. I glare up at them, because compared to me, they're giants, and try my best to look serious and intimidating despite my petite stature. "Boys, let me go!"

"_Explain_," John states firmly.

"_Now_," mimics Paul in the same tone.

I huff again and roll my eyes. "While trying to get away from John's death-grip, I didn't pay attention and crashed into Ringo, and we fell. Happy?" _I sure as hell hope they are, this is embarrassing._

They look at each other and raise their eyebrows. "Fine," John says and they set me free.

"I'll be watchin' you," Paul threatens with a wink.

"Whatever." I walk into the kitchen and am immediately greeted by George, who's sitting at the counter with a newspaper and a cup of tea in hand. So George Harrison. "Thanks for saving me back there," I say sarcastically.

"Ya seemed t'have it handled pretty well from wot I could see."

"Well, you still coulda helped," I mutter while grabbing a glass.

"Oh, they wouldn't have hurt ya. John's just over-protective of ya, that's all."

I pause in the middle of sipping my water. "And why's that?"

He stares at me dumbly over the top of his paper. "It was only three days ago, love." He says each word slowly. "When he saved you?"

"O-oh...yeah...that..." I resume drinking to occupy myself.

"He cares about you."

"I know..."

He carefully studies me, then looks back at his paper. "Just makin' sure ya know. He's quite possessive, John is."

"Yeah, I've noticed..."

"Is somethin' botherin' ya, love?" He sets both the news and his tea down to give his full attention to me.

I nervously pick at my nails and hold my breath, thinking. "No, not really... I just... I just want to know if this is all a dream or not. Is this real? Or is this all just my mind playing tricks on me again? Am I insane?" My eyes plead for answers, and he sighs.

"Ta tell ya the truth, I really have no idea, darlin'."

"I mean, it's all so _real_! But things like this just can't happen! People can't just travel through time and-"

"Wait, wot?"

"U-uh..." I stutter.

"Wot was that last thing you said, Ashley?" his face and voice are completely serious.

"P-people just can't time-travel..."

The normally calm George now stares at me intensely. "Yer saying... yer not from our time?" I'm too nervous to speak, so I nod instead. "Ash," he starts. "W-wot year are you from?"

"2011."

His eyebrows furrow and he looks at me in disbelief. "2-2011?"

"Mmhm."

"You've got to be kidding me!" His eyes search my face for some clue to tell him I'm joking, but he soon realises that I'm dead serious. "Bloody hell... No wonder ye think it's all a dream..."

"Exactly." I bite my lip, a nervous habit of mine.

"So... we're still big in the future?" he smirks.

"Right at the top." I smile.

He nods. "Just wanted t'know."

"George." He looks up at me again. "Please don't tell them yet. _ Please._"

"I won't, doll. I promise."

"You're the best, Georgie." I walk over and hug the Beatle. "I mean it."

"W-well...I have my moments."

**A/N: Now I'm all kinds of hyped-up on sugar o.o I just had a HUGE piece of pie that I forced my little brother to help me make today (I've been on a chocolate rampage) and I've been eating tic tacs and hard candies and ice cream and, and, and... *sighs* Okay, all better (: That was one of the best sugar highs ever XD Only kinda high I've ever been, and I intend to keep it that way ^^ Y'all know what ta do now!**


End file.
